How Iceland Wrapped the Nordics Around his Finger
by KikiTwinTai
Summary: From the moment they each met him, each of the Nordics has loved the youngest member of the family. Iceland fully uses this to his advantage. Originally a one-shot, now turned into collection, focusing on Iceland but with mentions of DenNor and SuFin. Rated K but individual chapters may go up to T. Based on a series of Tumblr prompts, full disclaimer inside.
1. The Littlest Viking

The Littlest Viking, or, How Iceland Wrapped the Nordics Around his Little Finger

Norway

Norway stared at the child in front of him. He had not expected to find anyone on this journey, let alone a child. Did this mean there were already settlers on this island? If so, they must be well hidden. He hadn't seen any evidence of humans living here so far, although his men had reported an abandoned cabin to the southwest. Nothing to suggest there were any living humans nearby, and certainly not those with a family.

Where, then, did this child come from?

He took a step closer. The child, for his part, regarded the man walking towards him blankly. His face was unclear from this distance, but he showed no fear. As the nation walked closer, his features became clearer. Norway couldn't hold back a faint gasp when he saw the child in detail.

Pale skin, glowing faintly white with the reflection from the snow. Pale hair, a shade or two lighter than the Norwegian's own, almost silver. Bright amethyst eyes, staring at him dispassionately, a mirror of the emotionless expression Danmark often chided him for.

That was not what caught his interest, however. It was the child's _presence._ The boy, or so Norway assumed, appeared to be only a year or two old, and was clothed only in a thin white gown. Despite the chill, even in summer, he showed no sign of feeling the cold or the bitter wind that was surely going straight through his clothing. His little feet were bare, leaving barely any mark on the ground. Despite all this, he kept staring at the man, regarding him with a gaze far too intelligent for a child.

All of this added up to one thing. The child was not ordinary. He was, without a doubt, the personification of this land, whatever it may be.

Norway approached the child cautiously. Turning his head to the side a little, he ordered his troll to stand back, not to scare the child. He spoke in a whisper, unsure if the child would be able to perceive the magical creature. Stepping closer, he knelt to the ground slowly, showing him to be unarmed.

"What is your name?" he asked quietly.

The child didn't answer. Norway cursed softly. _Of course, he won't understand Norwegian!_

"island."

Caught off guard, Norway blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry?"

"Island. I am island" the child replied.

Norway nodded. "hej, Island. I am Norway. I am from the south. Would you like to come with me?"

The child thought for a moment. He nodded.

Norway smiled gently and held out a hand. Island walked over and took it, allowing himself to be picked up and held in the man's arms. Norway wrapped him gently in his cloak, sheltering the child, and turned to make his way back to his men.

"Wait" the child commanded. Norway stopped and looked down at him.

Island whistled. After a moment, a small bird came flapping up to them. It hovered around the man, almost challengingly, then settled on his shoulder.

"Mr puffin." Island didn't offer any other explanation, but settled into Norway's arms as if satisfied.

Norway didn't comment. He had no way of knowing how long the child had been on his own, so it was only natural that he had bonded with one of his animals. Besides, a bird hardly compared to the trolls and fairies that _he_ called friends.

"You have no other possessions?" he inquired.

Island shook his head.

"How old are you?"

No reply. _Well, that isn't surprising_ Norway thought.

They made their way back to the shore, where the men were waiting. Norway shook off their questions, telling his men to set sail as soon as possible. They hurried to obey his orders, used by now to his vagaries and emotionless attitude.

In the weeks it took to return to the Norwegian's lands, he leant little more about the child. It seemed as though Island knew next to nothing about who he was, or where he had come from. Norway had no problem with this, however, as none of them could remember their births and their existence remained a mystery to all of them. He tried to tell the child as much as possible about the land he was travelling to, and what to expect when they got there.

Island absorbed all of this with the same calm face. His expression turned faintly disdainful at Norway's recount of Danmark and his ebullient attitude, which made Norway quirk a smile.

"We seem to be very similar, little one. I think you must be my little brother" he said one night.

Island frowned, staring up at the man. "brother?" he said.

Norway nodded. "It means we are the same. Would you like that?"

The child thought about it. "I suppose" he replied. As if the conversation was over, he snuggled down in his arms and fell asleep.

Norway sat staring out at the ocean, a faint smile on his face. He looked down at the child, already feeling the strong, protective bond of love winding its way around his heart. He knew this nation, although just a child, would soon become his whole world. He would protect this child with his life, his soul if need be, until the time he could stand strong and proud on his own. For now, he could enjoy the feeling of having a child, a little brother, for him and Danmark to raise as their own. He could only hope that the Dane would think the same.

Denmark

He needed have worried. Denmark was the first to see the ship appear, and called out joyfully to his men.

"They're here! Ready for mooring!"

He stood impatiently while the ship neared, waiting until he saw the small boat descend and the men pull the longship into shore.

Eventually, the gangplank was lowered, and Norway appeared at the front of the ship. He made his way carefully down to the shore, not looking at the Dane. There appeared to be something in his arms, a package of some kind. Perhaps he had found some sort of treasure on his journey?

As he approached, however, Denmark saw that it was not a package, after all. A small child stared out from the Norwegian's careful hold, surveying his surroundings with the same blank gaze as Norway himself. Denmark's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Norge? What is that?"

Norway's eyebrows raised in faint amusement. "Is that how you greet me?" he asked.

Denmark laughed. "Sorry, Norge. But really, why do you have a child? Where did you find him? Is he a country? What's his name? How old is he?"

Norway regarded the barrage of questions with a calm expression. When the Dane finally let up for breath, he held Island out a little, letting him see the tall blond.

"This is Island. He is the land to the north. Island, this is Danmark, our King."

The child stared at him solemnly. Norway handed him over carefully, allowing the Dane to hold him.

Island stiffened for a moment at the unfamiliar arms, blinking at the height difference. Then, after a moment, he looked up at the tall man. His little face furrowed in confusion. Raising a tiny hand, he reached up to the Dane's hair.

Denmark laughed and lifted the child higher. Island stuck his hands in the thick spikes, trying to pat them down. The Dane laughed, holding island away from him to stare into the child's face. Cold amethyst met laughing blue sky, each taking the measure of the other.

After a moment, Denmark laughed again and drew the child close to him.

"Oh, I like this one, Norge! Is he ours?"

Norway smiled slightly. "He's my little brother. So yes, he's ours."

Denmark grinned. "Your brother? I can see it. Look, you have the same face!" he nuzzled the child's cheeks, making Island frown. "Don't worry, little one, I'll teach you to smile!"

The child did not look convinced, but stared down at Norway. The two shared a glance, then looked up towards the cliff, where the outline of a castle could be seen.

"See that, Island? That's our home. You'll love it, I promise."

He settled in quickly, navigating the winding corridors and huge halls with confident ease. During the wild storms he would come running to their shared rooms, snuggling close with the two until he fell back asleep, cradled in either Denmark or Norway's comforting hold.

* * *

Sweden

Sweden sat at his desk, staring at the papers in front of him. He had been working for hours, and now the words were starting to blur in the candlelight. He set his quill down and sat back for a moment, closing his eyes.

Suddenly, he heard a faint sound. Looking up, he saw a child standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

It was Iceland. Sweden was not familiar with the young country, having only met him a handful of times and always with Norway or Denmark. He looked at the doorway, expecting one or the other to follow the child and carry him back to his bed.

Neither one appeared, however. The child stood there, watching him impassively. After a moment, he walked up to the tall man and tugged on his shirt. Wordlessly, Sweden lifted him and set him on his lap. Iceland snuggled down on the man's lap, putting his small arms around Sweden's neck and kissing his cheek.

 _He must be mistaking me for the Dane_ he thought, a little sadly. His stern expression usually scared most children away, and even many adults. Most treated him with respectful, scared glances, hurrying to do his bidding and get out of him way as soon as possible.

He sat stock still, amazed that the child showed no fear of him. To be fair, he had rarely seen the child show any emotion, his face as impassive as Norway, who he called older brother. A rush of happiness went through him at the fact that the child had come to _him_. Probably mistakenly, surely, but Sweden was not about to let this moment pass.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps outside the room. He looked up in shock to see Norway enter the room, a look of faint exasperation on his usually calm face.

"Have you seen-oh" he started, seeing Iceland curled up on the Swede, asleep.

Sweden made as if to move, sure that Norway was here to take the child back.

"Don't you dare" the Norwegian ordered. Sweden looked confused.

"You don't want him back?" he asked quietly.

Norway glanced at him, amused for some reason. "Iceland sleeps where he likes. When he wants affection, he goes to whoever is near. He must have thought I or Dan was in here. You're similar enough, he was probably just confused. But don't you care wake him."

The Swede's face fell imperceptibly. He knew it was unlikely, yet he had still hoped that perhaps the child had come to him for a reason.

"brøder?"

The little voice broke the silence. Stirred by the voices, Iceland had woken up, stirring and rubbing his eyes.

"I'm here, lillebrør."

Iceland sat up in the Swede's lap, staring at his brother over the taller man's shoulder.

Norway walked over to the desk. "Working a little late, aren't you Sverige?"

Sweden glanced up at him. "Got to be done" he replied in his deep voice.

"You should get some rest. I'll take Is back to bed. I'm sure he's kept you from your work" Norway said calmly.

"No."

They both looked at the child in shock. Iceland clung to Sweden, his face stubborn. "I want to stay with Sve" he said.

Norway raised an eyebrow. "He won't interrupt you?" he asked. Sweden shook his head. "I'm almost done" he replied. "I'll take him to bed when I finish."

"Alright. If you're sure." The Norwegian leant down and pressed a kiss to the child's hair. "Good night, lillebrør." He nodded to Sweden, who returned the gesture, then turned and walked out of the room.

Sweden stared at his retreating back, amazed. Then, tentatively, he drew an arm around the child, who snuggled into him. Leaning forward slightly, he tried to focus on the papers in front of him. Soon, however, he felt his eyes closing, drowsy with the warmth of the room and the faint candlelight. Later, Denmark would enter the room and find the two of them asleep in the chair, and draw a soft blanket over them, vowing not to reveal the side of the tall, stoic Swede that he had seen.

* * *

Finland

Finland stood in the cold, staring up at the night sky. It was full of the familiar stars that he knew and loved, but the land he was in was so, so different. In his homeland he had been surrounded by birds and reindeer, the thick forests with tall trees sheltering him from the cold, the sound of his footsteps in the deep snow the only thing to break the silence.

Here, everything was different. The man who had brought him here, Sverige he called himself, was far too intimidating, his stern, glaring face terrifying the Finn. Part of him knew that the tall man didn't mean to look so scary, but Finland couldn't help but shiver whenever he found himself in contact with him. Which was far too often.

Then there were the other two. One, tall, blond and loud, always happy and laughing except when he flew into one of his rages. The other was shorter, slim and pale with a calm expression, like a mountain pool, full of secrets. _Dan-mark_ and _Nor-ge_.

The words were unfamiliar on his tongue. They all seemed to understand one another, their languages blending together when they spoke. He felt like an outsider with his words, so different to theirs, even the letters they used unfamiliar compared to his own. He had, by necessity, begun the slow process of learning to fathom out the meaning of their words, but for the moment, he may as well be mute, thrust into a world he didn't know and couldn't understand.

He heard the sound of footsteps and whirled round, scared. He peered into the darkness, trying to discern the figure coming towards him.

It was a child. Pale hair and skin glowed in the faint moonlight, his eyes shining with the cold. Finland relaxed slightly, still a little nervous. Although the child appeared younger than him, perhaps 10 years old or so, he could sense that he was much older, somehow.

"Iceland. Or Is. You're Finland, the one Sve brought back?"

Finland caught the sounds the boy made, and tried to puzzle out their meaning. He thought the first might have been the boy's name, as he thought he had heard it before. He tried to speak, to shape the strange language with his tongue.

"Ice-land?"

The boy nodded, pointing to his chest. "Yes. Iceland. You're Finland." He pointed to the man.

"Fin-land." It sounded strange. It wasn't the name he called himself, it wasn't _him_ , not yet. But he would have to get used to it, he supposed.

He wasn't sure which of the tongues the boy was using, but he tried to use the little words he knew to talk to him.

"You, here. Why?"

The boy quirked a smile at him. He pointed to the stars. "I came to see the stars. They are beautiful, aren't they?"

Finland followed the boy's gaze to the sky. He didn't know what the boy had said, but since it sounded like a question, he nodded anyway.

The boy laughed, the sound quiet, yet ringing in the cold air. "You don't even know what I said. I'm lucky I could understand Nor from the moment he found me. Then again, I was young enough that I would have learnt quickly anyway." He looked over at Finland. "Don't worry, I'm sure you will too."

Finland might not have known what it was the boy said, but even he could work out when he was being made fun of. He couldn't stop a tirade of angry words.

"It isn't my fault that tall brute carried me off here! I didn't ask to leave my home and get brought here to live with you. You all talk in that strange tongue and it doesn't make any sense. That man calls me 'wife' and I don't' know what it means but I'm pretty sure it isn't good because the other tall one laughs when he says it. I don't like any of you and I just want to go home!"

The two stared at each other, neither understanding any of their words, just their anger. Iceland simply stared at him impassively, as if unbothered by his outburst. Finland glared at him, his face red with anger, although it was hidden in the darkness.

After a moment, the boy smiled. Then, surprisingly, he broke into laughter. Finland tried to stay angry, but it dissolved on hearing the boy's clear laugh. Soon, the two of them were laughing together, their cries echoing in the clear, cold night.

They calmed down eventually, stopping their laughter and looking at each other. Iceland gave a small smile, which Finland returned tentatively. The boy held out a hand. Finland looked at him, then down, his smile broadening. He took the boy's hand, eventually drawing him closer when he noticed the boy was shivering a little in the cold.

The two stood like that for a while longer, staring up at the stars. Eventually, Norway came looking for his little brother, finding the two of them pointing at things and exchanging words. The Finn's face was bright, smiling happily for the first time Norway had seen. He called out to them.

"Is! Finland! Come on in, it's far too late."

Iceland turned at the sound of his brother's voice. "Nor. I was just showing Finland the stars. They're beautiful."

Norway raised an eyebrow. "Yes, they are. Now get inside, its far past your bedtime." He gave a small smile to the Finn, trying to appear polite. He knew Sweden's 'wife' was still unsure about his new surroundings. He also knew what it was like to be carried off by a tall, annoying blond, he reflected.

It seemed to work, however. Finland beamed at him, walking across to where Norway stood.

"Nor-ge. Nor-way?" he asked.

Norway nodded. "Yes. Now, inside. _Bedtime_ , lillebrør."

Iceland bristled at the term, but went inside dutifully. Finland followed him, now far more hopeful about the future. It may take a while, but he was sure that someday, they would all be one happy family.

* * *

All – present day

Iceland lounged on his bed, idly playing on his phone. It had been a lazy few weeks, coming up to Christmas. As usual, they had all decided to congregate at one of their houses. This year, it was Den's turn to host. This meant noise, laughter, fighting and lots of flags.

He heard a yell from downstairs, and frowned. A _lot_ of fighting. He shoved his headphones over his ears, trying to block out the sound.

It didn't work. The noise only grew louder, as though coming nearer. He braced himself for what was surely to come.

As he feared, the door was flung open a moment later, revealing Denmark standing with a box in his hands.

"Ice! Ice! Ice! Come on, we gotta go downstairs!"

Iceland simply stared at him, then turned back to his phone. "Go away" he muttered.

Denmark pouted. "But Iceeeee" he whined. "We gotta decorate the tree! You know the Swede won't do it right. And Finny just goes along with whatever he says. You gotta help me out!"

Iceland looked over at him. "Go get Nor then. He's your _lover_ , go annoy him."

"He already turned me down. Besides, he's your brother." He perked up. "Oh, I know! If you go and ask him, I know he'll say yes! Please, Ice?" he begged.

The teen ignored him. "No. And he's not my brother."

"Awww. Nor won't like that. NOOOOR!" he yelled.

Norway appeared a moment later, clearly exasperated. "What are you yelling about, stupid Dane?" he asked.

Denmark brightened. "Ice won't help me decorate the tree. And he says you aren't his brother. Come on, Nor, you have ot help. Otherwise the stupid Swede and his wife will do it, and they'll do it _all wrong_."

Norway looked at him calmly. He sighed.

Pushing past the Dane, he leaned over the teen. Taking his headphones off, he whispered to Iceland "that's not what you said when I found you. You were happy to be my lillebrør then. Why not now, lillebrør?"

Iceland glared at him. "Because that was centuries ago, you idiot. I'm not a child anymore."

Norway smirked slightly. "That could be changed." He had an evil glint in his eye.

The teen nation shot up. "You wouldn't dare!" he yelled. Norway's smirk deepened.

"Dane, go to the cellar. You should find all my old spell books there. I'm sure I can work something out."

"NO! Denmark, don't you even think about it!" Iceland withdrew to the end of the bed, pressing himself against the window and looking out as if judging the distance to the ground.

Denmark grinned. "But you were so cute as a kid! I remember the first time I held you, you were fascinated by my hair. You kept trying to flatten it down. Then I carried you all around the castle. I thought your eyes would pop out, you were staring so much!"

Iceland flushed deep red. "That was more than a thousand years ago. I'm not a child!" he repeated. Suddenly, he ran forward, catching the two off guard and dashing past them.

He ran down the stairs hurriedly. Turning sharply, he ran into the lounge and threw himself down on the couch, panting heavily from the sudden exertion.

Annoyed with the noise, Sweden came out from where he had been making coffee in the kitchen. Seeing Iceland lying with his face in the cushions, he went over in concern.

"Ice? You alright?" he asked.

Iceland looked up, shocked, then relaxed when he saw it was Sweden. At that moment, Norway and Denmark came into the room, eyes sweeping around the room for him. Iceland instinctively grabbed the tall man, hiding behind him.

Sweden looked down at the teen, confused. "Ice?"

Iceland pointed at the other two. "Don't let them anywhere near me. Nor wants to use his stupid magic on me."

"Oh?" Sweden glared at the two. "Is that what the yelling was about?"

Denmark glared back. "No. Well, yes, but no."

Norway stared back at the Swede. "I have a spell for making Is a child again. Wouldn't you like that, Sve? I seem to remember you quite liked him as a child. Didn't I find you asleep on Sve's lap once, Is?" he asked.

Iceland stared at his brother in horror. He turned his gaze up to the Swede, who seemed deep in thought. "yeah. I do remember. I thought he'd confused me for _you_ ' – he nodded to Denmark – 'but you told me not to wake him." He looked down at Iceland. "You didn't seem to mind. You were a cute kid."

Iceland's glare deepened, and he flushed again. "I hate you all" he muttered.

Finland chose that moment to walk back in from where he had been outside. Seeing Iceland hiding behind his husband, he took the situation in.

"Iceland, why are you hiding behind Sve? What have you two done now?" he asked.

Denmark pouted again. "Why do you always assume it's me?" he whined.

"Because Iceland wouldn't be hiding otherwise. And Sve wouldn't be so angry" he said calmly.

"I am going to turn Is into a child again" Norway said, equally calmly.

"A child? Why? He's already a child" Finland said.

"Fin!"

"What?" he turned to the teen. "Sorry, Ice, but you are. You're the youngest one here, so that makes you the child."

Iceland glared. "What about the kids?" he challenged.

Finland smiled sweetly. "They are at mister England's for Christmas this year. If they were here, they would be the youngest. They aren't, so you are."

Iceland folded his arms and glared at them all, his face red. "I hate you all. And I'm older than you, Finland!"

"Maybe, but you don't look it" the Finn replied.

"ARGH! Only because you four won't let me grow up! I'm over 1200 years old, I have my own parliament, my own laws, I'm not ruled by you anymore! I'm independent! Why won't you let me be an adult! It's all your fault I don't' grow! You coddle me too much!"

The four adults regarded him with various expressions.

"He's so cute" Denmark noted.

"His rage was always cute, even as a child" Norway said.

"Too easy to rile him up" Sweden added.

"He could never stay angry for long" Finland ended. "Remember when we first met? Soon after Sve found me I was out looking at the stars and started yelling at you for not understanding each other? Your laugh was so sweet back then. You've barely grown at all since then!"

They continued sharing stories of him as a child, teasing gently.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I GET IT, YOU'RE ALL STUPID ADULTS WITH NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN MAKE FUN OF ME!"

He jumped off the couch and stormed off, ripping open the front door and storming out, slamming it behind him, not bothering to grab his jacket.

The four stared at each other, shocked at his outburst. Denmark was the first to break the silence.

"Did we go too far?" he asked quietly.

"What do you think, stupid Dane?" Norway replied. He sounded agitated for once.

"Didn't mean to go that far" Sweden said gruffly.

"I have an idea!" Finland said brightly. The others turned to him hopefully.

"This all started because Denmark wanted Ice to help decorate the tree, yes?"

The Dane nodded. "yeah. But he didn't want to."

Finland nodded, smiling. "All right. How about this. Denmark, you make a batch of pastries, the ones he likes best. Norway, you help him. Sve, I know you've been working on something for him, so why don't you go to the shed and try to finish it?"

They all nodded. "What about you?"

Finland smiled brightly. "It's Christmas, isn't it?"

They nodded, unsure.

"I'm Finland!"

Three looks of confusion.

"Santa!" he cried.

Norway looked at him, faintly amused. "Ice is a little old to believe in Santa Claus, Fin" he said.

"So?" he replied. "He'll still want presents."

"Fair enough. Dan, go and put the oven on."

"Huh? Why me?" he asked.

"You were the one who upset him first. Go."

Denmark looked puzzled. "But Nor, you were the one who wanted to turn him into a child again."

"GO." Norway pushed his back, making him stumble forward.

"Ok, ok. Let me put this down then." Denmark walked forwards and placed the decorations box on the floor, then followed Norway into the kitchen.

Finland watched them go, then turned to his husband. "Well?"

Sweden walked over, kissed him gently on the cheek, then walked out to the door.

"You have the best ideas, fin."

"I know" he said simply. "I love you."

"Love you too." He turned and walked out to his workshop.

"Right." Finland surveyed the room, then turned and walked out. Taking his coat, he put it on and grabbed Iceland's, then opened the door. Shutting it carefully behind him, he set off into the forest to find the youngest member of the family.

He found Iceland in his usual spot, sitting on a large tree root a little way into the forest. Wordlessly, Finland held out the jacket. Iceland stared ahead for a moment, pretending to ignore him, then eventually reached out and took it. His face was red, either from the cold or embarrassment. They stood there in silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry" Iceland muttered.

Finland smiled gently. "No need. We said some hurtful things, and we shouldn't have."

Iceland looked at him, surprised. "uh, thanks, I guess." He fell silent.

"Nor wouldn't really use a spell on me, would he?" he asked almost inaudibly.

"If he tries, I will snipe him. I promise" Finland said brightly.

Iceland blinked in shock. "Really?"

"Well, probably not. Not _fatally_ , at least. But enough to make him reconsider."

"Uh, ok?"

"Of course, I'd do the same no matter who tried it. Especially if he tried to hurt Sve. No one is allowed to hurt Sve." Finland's voice was soft, but his eyes had a strange gleam.

Recognising the danger, Iceland cleared his throat.

"Was there a reason you came out here, other than your maternal instincts?" he asked.

"No, not really. Well yes. Want to go shopping?"

Iceland stared at him. "What?"

"Shopping. I told the others to stay out of our way, but I think shopping will be better. My treat. I'll buy you whatever you want."

"uh, ok. Why?"

He smiled widely. "Because I'm santa!" he cried.

"Right. Are you sure you're older than me?" Iceland asked.

Finland laughed. "Go and get in the car. Hurry, it's cold out here."

Iceland obeyed, still confused.

They returned a few hours later, laden with boxes and presents. Iceland's anger had abated enough to suggest presents for the others as well, and now the car was full of gifts for the them all.

They entered the house quietly, shaking the snow from their boots and coats. Iceland was going to call out to the house, but Finland shushed him, motioning to carry the boxes to the lounge instead.

They placed everything behind the couches, out of sight, then set about decorating the tree. Just as the last branch was decorated, Sweden entered, having finished up in his workshed.

"Ah, Sve. Just in time. The angel, please, darling."

Sweden didn't question the order, reaching into the box and taking the decoration out. he placed it carefully on the top of the tree, then stood back to admire it.

"You did a good job" he said.

Iceland looked up quickly. Sweden stared down, and smiled slightly, letting him know the argument was forgotten.

Hearing the noise, Denmark and Norway entered from the kitchen.

"See, Norge? I told you they were back. Hey Ice, Fin. We made pastries!"

"That was supposed to be a secret, stupid Dane." Norway pushed past him, walking straight over to Iceland. The teen stood up suddenly, not meeting his brother's stare.

"You're back, Is." Iceland studiously ignored him.

Norway in turn ignored the teen's silence and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry, lillebrør." He stroked his pale hair. "I didn't mean to upset you. Forgive me?"

Iceland stiffened in his brother's hold, then relaxed. His arms rose reluctantly until he was hugging him back. "I suppose" he said. They stood there for a moment, the others hanging back.

After a moment, Denmark yelled out "Group hug!" and ran forward.

He threw his arms around the two. They shot him twin glares of annoyance, which only made him laugh.

"Sve, Fin, you too!" he reached out and grabbed them both, drawing them in. They all collapsed in a group hug. Sweden reluctantly put an arm around Denmark, the other holding Finland to him tightly.

From his position in the centre, Iceland smiled slightly. It seemed he _was_ still the centre of attention, after all.


	2. Welcome Home

First off, a massive thank you to everyone who favourited and followed Littlest Viking! It means so much to see that people enjoyed it. So, with that in mind, I've decided to turn this into a full series of one-shots! They are all based off prompts I have found on Tumblr, labelled 'fam jam AUs' from users rriven and ferociouscharm, and saved on iFunny from Persassy_SuperWho. I'm not sure who is the OP, but the credit for the prompts themselves belong to them all. As if it needs to be said, I do not own Hetalia or the Nordics (I _do_ own my Norwegian/Danish ancestry, and proudly) or there would be far more family fluff like this.

With that in mind, here's the first installment! Reviews would be amazing, and if you have a request or an idea please let me know and I'll do my best! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Prompt: Everyone piled onto the bus (car) to pick up the missing member of the family from the airport. Loud hugging and chattering when said member shows up at the arrivals gate.

Welcome Home 

Emil looked at his watch for the fifteenth time in half as many minutes. Despite that, time refused to move any faster.

 _I just want the plane to land already,_ he thought.

It wasn't that he was eager to see them all, he reasoned quickly. He saw them quite enough to be going on with, and he hated the world meetings, boring and dragging as they usually were. But anything was better than sitting next to a complete stranger at thirty five thousand feet up in the air in a pressurised metal tube that hurtled through the sky at speeds nothing that heavy should be able to reach and breathing other peoples air and the monotony and the smell and the pressure and the frankly _awful_ food and-

He shut his train off thought off. Yes, he hated flying at the best of times, but especially alone.

As if in answer to his silent prayers, the light at the front of the plane flicked on, accompanied with a calm voice coming over the tannoy.

" _Dear passengers, thank you for flying with Icelandair. We will be landing in Oslo in approximately 15 minutes. Please ensure your seatbelts are fastened. We hope you enjoyed your flight, and we hope you choose us again. Thank you for flying with us._

 _Finally_. Emil sighed and fastened his seatbelt, preparing for the landing. Thankfully, it was smooth, the plane touching down neatly and taxi-ing down the runway to the terminal. He waited while his seatmate collected their bag from the overhead compartment (getting his down too, since he couldn't have reached it himself) then shuffled along the aisle until it was finally his turn to exit.

He took a deep breath of the fresh air. After being cooped up in the plane for a little of two and a half hours, it was heaven to take a lungful of the cool, slightly sharp air. Unfortunately, he couldn't enjoy it immediately. The line of people behind him were waiting. He made his way down the steps of the plane and into the terminal, where he knew they would all be waiting for him.

He couldn't quite stop a small smile rising to his face. However much they all fought, violently on occasion, however much he denied it, vehemently at times, there was no denying it. They were family, after all. And it was rather nice to know that they were waiting for him.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward. As always, he found his footsteps quickening, almost unconsciously. His feet carried him forward to the carousel, where he waited impatiently for his suitcase. Seeing it, he grabbed it and headed towards customs.

The girl at the desk smiled at him brightly. "Welcome to Oslo. What is the purpose of your visit?" she asked.

Emil smiled back. "Visiting family" he replied. _Mainly. Sort of. But I can't very well say 'sitting through three days of interminable meetings as the representative of the country of Iceland'_.

She probably wouldn't believe him anyway, seeing as how despite his hardest wishes and more than a millennium of existence he still didn't seem to have aged more than his current appearance of around 16 or 17 years old. Being an immortal personification of a country really did have its' downsides occasionally.

"Oh, how lovely! Well, I hope you have a wonderful time!" The girl stamped his passport and papers and handed them back to him.

He snapped back to himself. "Thank you." With that done, he hoisted his bag up on his shoulder and gripped the handle of his suitcase a little tighter.

 _Oh well. Here we go._

Steeling himself for the inevitable welcome, he strode forward to where his family waited.

It was a given who would see him first. Emil scanned the faces before him, searching for the familiar heads.

As usual, he was saved from searching for too long by a familiar loud voice shouting his name.

"Icey! Over here!"

Sure enough, there was Denmark, his blond hair sticking up impossibly high as normal, held up with what he knew was not some arcane magic, but copious amounts of hair gel.

Again as usual, Lukas elbowed him harshly in the ribs, making him double over.

"Norgeeeeee, that huuuuuurts," he moaned.

Emil couldn't stop a smile as he walked forward.

"I'm here," he announced, rather pointlessly.

"Welcome home, Emil." Tino met him first, holding his arms out invitingly. Emil placed his suitcase down and leaned into his warm embrace, letting the older man hug him for a few moments before stepping back. Berwald took the opportunity to step forward and take his case, nodding to him.

"Good ta see ya, Emil" he murmured. Emil nodded back. "You too."

Berwald smiled at him, or as close as he ever came to it. Emil returned the smile, then turned his head towards the last two members of his family.

Lukas was frowning, still holding the collar of Matthias' jacket in a death grip.

"We are in _public_ , you idiotic Dane. What does that mean?" he hissed .

Mattias sighed. "It means anyone who overhears us will think we have nicknames for each other," he countered happily.

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Now, _lillebror_ , are you just going to stand there or are you going to greet us properly?"

Emil rolled his eyes in return. "yeah yeah. Hello, brother."

Lukas looked at him chidingly, but didn't rebuke him. He held his arms out as Tino had, if a little more commandingly. Emil rolled his eyes again, but stepped forward into his brother's arms obediently.

Predictably, after a few moments Mattias joined in too, wrapping his arms around them both and hugging them tightly. As usual, both brothers pushed him away roughly, glaring at him with twin expressions of annoyance.

He only burst into laughter. "Oh, boy, you two should see yourselves like that! You really are brothers, no doubt about that. Hey, Ber, Tino, look at them. The same, I tell ya." He chuckled to himself.

Berward looked vaguely irritated, but then that was to be expected. Tino smiled indulgently at him.

"Maybe." He turned to the other two, smiling widely. "Anyway, Emil, you must be tired. We're just taking up space here and I'm sure you want to get home and rest. Lets go to the car, shall we?"

Emil nodded thankfully. He raised his hand to lift his backpack up again, only to find that Lukas had taken it from him. He snatched it back, clutching it and slinging it over his shoulder, glaring at him defiantly when Lukas raised an eyebrow in cool questioning.

"Gee, Icey, whatcha got in there? Drugs? Porn? Contraband hardware?" Mattias teased.

Emil flushed slightly. "It's just my laptop and stuff" he muttered defensively.

Lukas smiled teasingly. "Teenagers," he deadpanned. "Can't bear to let go of their precious electrics."

Emil glared at him, then turned around and marched out of the airport to where Berwald and Tino were waiting.

They walked across the car park to where Lukas' sleek, shiny volvo waited. He unlocked it, allowing Berwald to open the boot and place Emil's suitcase in.

They all piled in. Much as Matthias begged to be allowed to drive, there was no way Lukas would ever trust him with his car, eventually relenting enough to allow him to ride shotgun. That left Emil sandwiched on the back seat between Tino and Berwald's tall frame. He stared out of the front window as Lukas started the engine and drove out, navigating onto the freeway and starting the long drive to his house.

At some point, he felt his eyes closing, tired after the day's journeying. After repeated yawns, he felt Tino draw his head down to rest against him.

"Just go to sleep, Emil. We'll wake you up when we get home" he said.

Too tired to protest, Emil let his head fall onto Tino's shoulder. Snuggling into the downy fabric of his jacket, he let himself drift off, utterly safe in the knowledge he was surrounded by the people he loved most in the world.

Lukas stole a glance at him through the mirror. A small smile rose to his face at the sight of his little brother leaning against Tino, the little Fin matching Emil's calm face in sleep. Angling his head up slightly, he could just see Berwald staring at the two with an expression of love and happiness that he would never normally show.

Lukas felt a pressure on his hand, looking down to see Matthias placing his broad hand over his on the steering wheel. He spared a quick glance across to see the Dane smiling at him brightly and tenderly. Lukas returned the smile for once, then turned his attention to the road ahead.

The miles rolled away under the wheels as the sky slowly darkened into twilight. Quiet settled in the small car, each one happy and secure. They had all had a long, long history, filled with war, betrayal and pain. Now they could enjoy the blessed peace, together, as a family.

* * *

 _So there we go! These will be in no particular order, and all self-contained. As always, reviews and feedback are immensely helpful. For anyone following MGL as well as this, I'm about halfway through with it (she says, knowing that she always says that and it always goes wrong). I really ought to get into a regular schedule of some sort with that (laughs). Anyway, if I'm being slow with updates, don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review. That means **you, EmiKougamine.** Being 200+ miles away does not give you the right to not tell me to get off my lazy ass. _

_(for those that don't read my profile, that is my twin. Flames from her mean nothing, they only fuel my fire. Ahh, sibling love is a wonderful thing.) Anyway. That was very off topic._

 _I usually manage to knock one of these out in a few hours, so if you would like to suggest something, I will do my best to have it out within a day from when I see the review. PMs are a little screwy for me on my phone, since I can see them but it won't always let me reply. I'm on GMT time, so the definition of a day can vary depending on where you are. I promise I will do my best to respond as soon as I can though._

 _I hope you enjoyed this, and look forward to some more Nordic family fluff soon! Bye for now!_


	3. Late-Night Shopping Trip!

**A/N For some reason, this had been uploaded aaaaaaages ago, and I must have somehow never actually got to the publishing stage. My bad. Anyway, thank EmiKougamine. If she wasn't here to hound me for it this one would have slipped through the cracks entirely. Love ya sis! What would I do without you.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I did not come up with this idea. I am merely adapting it using the Nordics as a character group. Full description is in the first chapter. I do not own Hetalia, all rights go to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

Prompt: Late night shopping trip, only one member of the group may ride in the cart.

* * *

Denmark lounged on the sofa, absently watching the tv. Norway leant against him, curled up with his feet under him, reading. Across the room, Sweden and Finland were sitting together on the other sofa. The Fin was asleep, his head in Sweden's lap, and Sweden himself looked to be nodding off too.

There was no sign of the youngest member of the family, however. Iceland was glued to his phone most of the time these days, fully indulging in his teenage looks. No doubt he was upstairs in his room, playing games or texting one of the younger nations, probably Hong Kong.

As if called by his thoughts, Denmark heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned his head to peer over the top of the sofa, seeing the teen nation walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey Icey!" he called quietly, trying not to disturb the others. Iceland didn't reply, but Denmark heard the sound of him walking over to the fridge and opening it. A few moments later, he came into the room with an annoyed expression. His gaze went around the room, taking in the empty bowls and packets littering around.

"We have no food" he stated blankly.

Denmark looked up at him guiltily, grinning. "Movie night" he explained, sweeping an arm around. Iceland only glared at him.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" he asked angrily.

"You were in your room, little brother." Norway didn't look up from his book as he replied.

"I didn't ask you. And I'm not your brother" he denied automatically. "Anyway, that's not the point. I'm hungry and you've eaten all the snacks."

"What's wrong?" Finland stirred sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Iceland turned to him.

"Den has eaten all the snacks, and I'm hungry" he accused.

Finland smiled. "Oh. Den, you shouldn't have. I told you to leave some for Ice." He looked at the table, and frowned.

"Did you even eat the salmiakki?" he asked incredulously. Denmark grinned guiltily again. "Uhh, maybe? I wasn't really noticing."

Finland's eyes gleamed. "But you don't even like it, Denmark. Why would you eat it if you don't like it?" his voice was dangerously polite, and the Dane gulped suddenly.

"Shopping trip!" he yelled. The noise startled Sweden awake too, and he glared at the blond.

"What was that?" he growled. Finland smiled up at him. "Denmark ate all the snacks, even my salmiakki. So now he's going to go and buy us all more, aren't you, Denmark?" he asked brightly.

Denmark nodded, although it wasn't like he had a choice.

"I'm coming too" Iceland announced. "You'll never buy the right things if one of us doesn't go with you. And I need more liquorice."

"Me too. I want salmiakki." Finland nodded.

"'m coming too then." Sweden said. He glared at the Dane again and put a protective arm around Finland.

"I suppose it's a group trip then." They all turned to Norway, who placed his book down on the table and looked at them all calmly. He arched an eyebrow.

"I'm not letting any of you drive. It's almost midnight. Dan is far too hyper and Sve and Fin will want to sit together." He glanced at Iceland, smiling slightly. "and Ice-'

Iceland glared at him. "Don't you dare say it" he warned.

"-is too young" Norway finished. Iceland threw his hands up, glaring at his brother. "For the last time, I am over 1200 years old! Why can't I drive for once?"

"You're too young, lillebrør" he said calmly.

Iceland's face reddened. He hated to be reminded of the fact that although he was over a millennium old, his physical form hadn't grown past that of a teenager for centuries.

"I am not!" he argued. "I drive at home. It's you who won't let me grow up."

"Settled then. I'll drive. Sve, Fin, is that alright?" the other two nodded. "I call shotgun!" Denmark said excitedly.

The others stared at him. "What?" he said. "America says it all the time."

"Just get ready" Norway ordered.

They all got their coats, adding hats, scarves and gloves to combat the freezing temperature. They piled into the car, and set off for the local supermarket, thankfully open 24 hours. Iceland didn't complain too much about sitting in the back, secretly grateful for the warmth of the bodies either side of him, having ended up sandwiched between Sweden and Finland due to being the smallest.

Once there, they made their way inside, sighing as they felt the warmth from the heating. Norway grabbed a cart and began walking.

"Nor, Nor, Nor, Nor, Nor" Denmark pleaded.

"No." Norway didn't even look up from the packet he was holding.

"Noooooor. Why not?"

Icy blue eyes stared at him. "You're an adult. Walk."

"Hpmh." Denmark pouted. He slunk over to the opposite shelf and began taking items off randomly, throwing them in the trolley. Norway glared at him.

"Oh, let him." Norway turned around to see Sweden, glaring at the Dane.

"What?"

"Let him. It's late, no-one will see. I'm not listening to him whine."

Norway frowned. "Fine. But only if he puts everything back. Unless he pays for it, put it back."

Denmark brightened up immediately. "Ok!" He hurriedly put everything back, then clambered in. Iceland, who had been wandering around the store to find his own items, took one look at them and immediately turned around again.

"Lillebrør." The word was both a question and an order.

Iceland turned around slowly, defiantly staring at his brother. "What?"

Norway simply looked at him. "Put that back."

Iceland clutched the items tighter. "No."

"Put it back."

"No!"

"Last warning, little brother. Put it back."

"NO! I'm old enough! Stop trying to ruin my life!" He walked over to the cart and dumped the items inside, ignoring Denmark's protests. He kept tight hold of the last item, however.

Norway simply stared at him. "Island, I'm warning you."

Iceland ignored him, looking to the others. "Fin and Sve let me. So does Dan." He turned back to face the Norwegian. "Face it, _brother_ , I've been drinking for years. Your coddling won't work any more." His face set, staring challengingly.

Eventually, Norway sighed, giving up. "Fine. But don't you dare complain about a hangover tomorrow, _Little brother._ "

Satisfied, Iceland leaned over the cart and handed the bottle to Denmark, who took it, grinning at him, and set it down next to the vodka that Finland had already given him. "Way to go, Icey!"

Iceland ignored him, but there was a small, triumphant smile on his face when he stood up.

They gathered the rest of the snacks, as well as a few items for breakfast (and hangover cures, which would surely be needed in the morning, despite the youngest Nordic's protests that he could handle his liquor perfectly well).

They were served by a bored, tired-looking cashier, who took one look at the full-grown Dane sitting in the cart and decided with a roll of their eyes that it was far too late to bother commenting on. Norway paid, with the promise that Denmark would reimburse him later, and they set off for the car.

The drive back was short, yet the warmth of the car was still enough to make Iceland and Finland fall asleep, leaning against each other. Once they were parked, Sweden shook them both awake gently, and they all went inside.

After spreading everything out on the table and putting away the items for breakfast, they all retreated to the lounge again, collapsing on the sofas. They all sat in companionable silence for a while.

"So, are we going to drink or not?" Denmark asked.

Norway glanced at him. "It is one o'clock in the morning, stupid Dane. What do you think?"

"Yes?" he said hopefully.

He looked at the others. Sweden and Finland had resumed their previous positions and were leaning together on the sofa, eyes closed. Iceland had seated himself in the armchair, curled up like a cat. He was obviously trying to stay awake, but his eyes were drooping closed. Even as they watched, he slumped down, his eyes now closed, breaths soft and even.

Denmark smiled. "I guess that's a no then" he laughed softly.

"And after all that bluster. He's still just my little brother." Norway walked over to the teen nation. Picking up a blanket, he drew it over his brother, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Gently, he swept away the silver locks from his eyes, then stood up. He turned to face Denmark.

"Well?" he asked.

Denmark tilted his head curiously. "What?" he said, confused. Norway shook his head, amused.

"Are you coming, or not?" he walked out of the room, a hand held out behind him invitingly.

Denmark grinned. Jumping up, careful not to wake the others, he ran across the room and took the Norwegian's hand. They went upstairs, coming back down with armfuls of pillows and blankets.

They roused the others, waking just enough to spread everything out on the floor, then settled down. As usual, Sweden and Finland slept together, wrapped up in each other's arms. Norway make sure Iceland was comfortable, only stopping when his brother slapped his hand away in annoyance, already half-asleep. Norway simply quirked a smile and lay down beside him, grabbing the Dane and pulling him down next to him.

They spent the rest of the night like that, all huddled together like they had many centuries ago. The snacks lay forgotten on the table, waiting for another day. There would be many more nights like this, after all.


End file.
